Prince of Fire
by Avalon Storme
Summary: Zuko has finally been accepted back into the realm of the Fire Nation and the Avatar has finally been 'killed'.  So, what is the feeling in the back of his mind that tells him it's not all over?  Will Zuko redeem himself before it's too late?
1. Absence of Pain

Hello people! It has been SOO long since I've written a fan fiction. Seriously, like a year and a half. I'm really not sure that I remember how, so bare with me. I'm in my eleventh grade year of high school at a boarding school for smart people (yay, smart people!), so I don't have a lot of spare time to write, but I'm going to devote as much time as possible to this story. I have changed my pen name from TeeJayVortex to Avalon Storme for the simple reason that Avalon Storme is my real life pen name too.

A few things before I begin . . . this is my first Avatar fanfic. I've written about thirteen other fanfics, all of them either Jimmy Neutron or Hey Arnold. So, you may have already read some of my works. What I'd like to say is—I've written a novel and am working on my second, so I'm hoping that my writing skills have improved considerably since my last fanfic. So, tell me if they have or haven't.

Just because I've never written an Avatar fanfic doesn't mean I'm not a HUGE fan because I am. I've been watching the show since the beginning so I think I have a pretty good grasp on the characters', well character. I'm also a Katara/Zuko fan, but if you don't feel that way, don't let it stop you from reading this. And, the last thing I should say is that I'm a huge Zuko fan, so this story may be a little biased. Okay, here goes. . .

Prince of Fire

Chapter One: Absence of Pain

Zuko watched. His sister stood in front of the large crowd, reviling in the glory that had befallen her. Azula enjoyed the power, he could tell. Perhaps a little too much. He was all for honor and redemption, but she was taking it too far.

A small part of him, or maybe a larger part than he was willing to admit, knew that it should have been him up there. _He _was supposed to be the one everyone looked up to for leadership. _He _was their prince.

Zuko dug his fingers into his palm, trying his best not to let his anger show. But, despite his best efforts, he could feel the heat of fire prickling the tips of his fingers, singeing his palm. But, it didn't hurt so badly. Not anymore. He'd learned to ignore pain, all pain, physical or not. It was just easier that way. People didn't question your motives when your driving force wasn't based upon how much you'd been hurt.

And, he had been hurt; he could admit to himself that much. He'd been hurt a lot. His banishment had hurt the most, in the beginning. It was all he could think about. That was when he'd learned that feeling pain made a person weak. It made you more susceptible to be hurt again and again. For that reason, he'd tried to stop feeling. And, for that reason he had hunted the Avatar.

He hadn't let his emotions get in the way of that, either. He had lived with one frame of mind for so long- _get the Avatar._ Those three words, like a chant or mantra had embedded themselves into his mind, until it was all he could think about. He didn't have time to worry about the pain anymore. He had something to keep him busy.

Now, Zuko didn't know what to do with himself. His one motivation was thought to be dead by most of the world. A part of him hoped that wasn't true. No, that wasn't right, was it? He should have been happy that the Avatar was dead.

But something large and ugly, a memory, had clawed its way to the forefront of Zuko's mind. Katara's healing water from the Spirit Oasis. She had been about to use it on his own scar. And, he thought if the water could heal that, it could heal anything.

If Katara had been so willing to use it on him-Zuko-her enemy, there was no doubt in his mind that she would use it on the Avatar.

Zuko didn't allow his mind to rest on Katara or anything to do with her for too long. He didn't know her all that well and associated her directly with his enemy. But, that act of kindness in the cave had surprised him. No one had ever tried to help him like that. It was a new concept.

Zuko was pulled from his thoughts by Azula's cruel voice, echoing down upon the heads of her followers.

"My brother, who was until very recently exiled, has redeemed himself. Perhaps he would like to tell you in detail how he slew the Avatar."

Her words were mockingly cold. Zuko glanced at the crowd, wondering what they were expecting. Some hero's story about how he'd destroyed the Avatar in one clout? How could he tell them something that hadn't really occurred?

Zuko took his place next to his sister and spoke the words she'd told him to. It was his only choice. He couldn't let everyone know, especially his father, that none of it was true.

He fought back the anger still, forcing it down deeper into the pit of his stomach, a hard knot of fury that almost set him off balance. Then, he regained his composure; spoke in a cool, clear voice the fabricated details.

* * *

Still, he felt no pain.

Yes, I know that chapter was extremely short and nothing really happened, but that was purposeful. I just wanted a sort of introduction chapter to the interworkings of my mind and how the rest of the story is going to play out. There IS a story and it will be starting very soon.

REVIEW!


	2. Infiltration

Thanks for the reviews that I did get, but I would appreciate more. I'm just greedy like that! Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but this story IS mine. But, someday, my precious, oh yes, someday. . .

Prince of Fire

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

The cold gray mist bore down upon Katara's neck and clung to the tips of her hair. She removed her headband and let her tresses fall about her shoulders before neatly pinning it up again. The fog held steadfast.

Katara sighed. It had been a painfully long day. She and the rest of the group had spent most of the day gathering supplies for the trip that lay ahead. Nothing major-food, blankets, and a few trinkets for minimal fun. That had been the easy part. The difficulty lay in convincing Sokka, Toph, and Aang what they were doing was right, and smart.

The others had gone along with collecting provisions simply because they were unsure of their destination. After a few hours, though, Katara was forced to reveal her ideal destination: the heart of the Fire Nation.

It was strictly her idea. She was firm in standing behind her logic, though it was a bit flawed. Aang needed a Firebending Master to teach him. Who better than the man who had trained his enemy? Katara wasn't entirely sure where Iroh was or whether or not he was even alive. She was positive, however, that he would most likely be in the middle of everything.

Katara leaned forward, burying her face in Appa's coat for both warmth and as a safeguard against Sokka's incessant whining.

"I mean really, Katara, you just had to go and pick the one Master who would be the hardest to find. Geez, you just won't settle, will you?" asked Sokka, throwing a small disk-like object from hand to hand, his eyes following its every movement.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. Sometimes he could be such a grumbler. Sure, they could have picked any other Master to teach Aang, but there was no way to know where their loyalties lay. With Iroh, they were certain that he was on their side; at least he had been when he was captured.

"Are you okay?" asked Katara, glancing at Aang, who sat two feet away. She had been so worried about him lately. After Aang ran away a couple of days ago, she wasn't sure that he'd ever be the same. She still wasn't sure.

"I'm fine." replied Aang, gazing down at the unseen landscape below. Every now and then he would grasp around for his glider, only to realize that it was gone.

"It's not there, so stop trying to find it." Said Toph, irritated after the last time he scrounged around for it. Katara could see how Toph could get annoyed by the scratching noise of Aang's hand on Appa's saddle. To her sensitive ears, it must have been a nightmare. But Katara still wished she wouldn't be so rude about it.

"So, where exactly are we at? I mean, I can't even see the ground. How can you possibly know where we're going?" asked Sokka, throwing his bauble a little too hard. He groaned as it sailed over the side of Appa into the mist below. "You could have helped me out a little there, you know? I mean, it would have taken just a little air. . ." he said, glancing at Aang.

Katara shot him a death look and laid her head back on Appa's warm coat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Somewhere, in a dank, dusty, hole of a chamber, Iroh awoke. He'd been waking up every few hours to the pit-pat sound of what he could only think of as footsteps. But, who would be down here?

Iroh had been imprisoned for longer than he thought or could even suspect. After the first few days, he had stopped counting for the fear that he would drive himself crazy. He occupied his time now by making up short ditties about the life he had known before.

"_Oh, how the sweet trees bloomed under the sun. Green leaves under the sun. Ripe for the picking. . .__" _he sang. His songs didn't make much sense now. He'd created so many that they began to run together in one long stream of ceaseless melodies that was enough to make anyone lose their mind.

Then, there it was again, the pitter patter of feet. He stopped singing long enough to realize that he wasn't going mad. Someone was there.

"Hello?" he said, standing near the bars of his fire-resistant prison to get a better view. Then, he saw him, standing in the far corner, a dark figure that he would recognize anywhere.

"So, Zuko," said Iroh, sitting down once again, "you've finally decided to visit your old uncle."

Zuko moved in the shadows, if only slightly. Zuko himself wasn't sure why he had chosen now to visit his uncle. He'd awaken in the middle of the night, too, restlessness about him. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. His dreams were vivid, image descriptions of people he'd met and places he'd seen.

The dreams weren't always unpleasant but were always unnerving. Something was always wrong with the people's faces- a deep sorrow filled their eyes. And the places were always on fire, great billowing clouds of smoke pouring forth from the cities. Then, Zuko would wake up and have to tell himself over and over that the dreams weren't real.

That was what had wakened him tonight. And a sense of urgency had led him down to the dungeon where his uncle was being held.

Now, Zuko spoke, his voice void of all emotion. "Hello, Uncle." It was all he could say without bringing up any of his memories in his mind. He moved forward out of the darkness, close enough for his uncle to see him.

Iroh shook his head, displeasure written all over his face. He leaned back against the cold wall and spoke. "What have they done to you, Zuko? You are not yourself."

Zuko didn't his surprise show on his face. "Are you disappointed, Uncle? That I'm not a traitor like you?"

Iroh forced a knowing smile and chuckled. "Me, a traitor? Never. I merely had a change of heart. Is that such a bad thing? To finally realize that all you have been fighting for has nothing to do with what is really important?"

Zuko's face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered himself. "And what's so important that you would give up your rightful place with the Fire Nation? You have dishonored us all."

"My nephew, freedom is what is important. I have only just understood that. And, you, you are what is important, at least to me. Do not let your father or your sister deceive you into thinking that they want what is best for you. In the end, they are only concerned for their own good."

Zuko recoiled at his uncle's words. "How dare you insult my father! If it weren't for him, you would be dead right now."

"As opposed to living in a cage? Are you certain that I should thank him, Nephew?" asked Iroh. He let his eyes droop closed.

Zuko stood for a moment, Iroh's words echoing in his ears. What he said made sense of a certain kind. But, Zuko still believed that his rightful place was with the Fire Nation. What was his other choice? To be imprisoned like his uncle, or killed like so many others?

The frustration welling inside of him escaped in a howl and a shower of flame, bouncing off the bars of his uncle's cage, and then finally fading into the night.

Iroh didn't even open his eyes as Zuko trudged back up the stairs to enter the merciless world once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this, Katara?" asked Aang, securing a piece of cloth around his head.

"Positive." she replied, putting on a pair of shoes that were hefty on her slender foot.

They had reached their destination unseen. By the grace of some unobserved force, the fog had remained, assuring that they would not be spotted.

The two guards standing at the entrance were easy enough to overtake. Two of them against four of them, not even a fight. Although she wouldn't admit it aloud, that made Katara nervous. There should have been many more sentries defending one of the most influential places in the world. The word 'trap' echoed in her head again and again.

"You two stay here with Appa and Momo. Aang will come get you if we need you." said Katara to Sokka and Toph.

They looked at her doubtfully but agreed, if only because there weren't enough disguises to go around.

She glanced once more at Aang, who had volunteered to be the one who went along. She couldn't disagree with him. He was, after all, their unofficial leader. But, Katara could sense that the position had somehow temporarily fallen on her shoulders.

Katara could sense the evil radiating from the building in front of her. It was almost tangible. But, she could also feel something smaller, weaker, underlying the evil. A hope, a small glimmer of something or someone who knew that all was not lost.

Katara didn't know how or why her senses were heightened at that moment, but they were. , Katara and Aang stepped through the shaded door into the most dangerous place plausible and prayed that whatever sense of hope was letting itself known to her was right. That all was not lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Okay, so it was kind of STUPID for them to go into the Fire Nation's headquarters just to find Iroh. But, they've all done some pretty stupid things before and I thought it seemed plausible. And, it did seem really easy for them to actually get in. Remember, Katara thinks it's a trap. Plus, something really bad might happen to them because of their stupidity . . . hmmm, you never know. . .

Oh, this story takes place where the show currently is as far as what's happening. But, do not correct any mistakes that I may have made as to the location of anything or anyone, it's intentional and necessary. I know what I'm doing.


	3. Fellow Prisoner

Did you all enjoy the first two episodes of the new season? I know I sure did! Zuko's hair is amazing . . . sigh . . . please don't mistake me for a 'fangirl' as they call them, though. I don't swoon at the mention of Zuko's name or just think he's hot. . . I really also like his character. Okay, enough of that ranting.

Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter longer and better, though I'm not sure how that will turn out . . . okay, here it goes.

Prince of Fire

Chapter Three: Fellow Prisoner

Iroh, a man who paid particularly close attention to his surroundings, arrived at the conclusion that he was not alone. For the past week or so, he'd heard voices. They were barely above a whisper, an almost silent shuffling of syllables so hushed that he could not make out distinct words. Still, he was not alone.

He hadn't yet tried to make contact with his fellow prisoner, or prisoners, if they were even captives at all. He knew that they could have been guards or spirits for that matter. But, the frantic nature of the voice-like noises told him that they were planning. Perhaps an escape.

On the eighth night of hearing the sounds, the night after his encounter with Zuko, Iroh decided to reach out to the voices in the off-chance that they would respond.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness, quietly at first. He repeated the word several times, his voice growing in volume each time. By the third time he'd spoke, the other voices had stopped altogether. For a second, Iroh thought he'd frightened the others away. Then, he heard a word, a glorious, real word that repeated his own. _Hello._

It was a female voice; of that much he could be sure. It had firmness about it, but the edges were coated with youth. A girl, a young woman, was being held captive across the room, in the darkness he could not see through.

"Are you a prisoner of the Fire Nation, too?" the voice asked, slightly frightened, pleading for an answer.

"Yes." answered Iroh. He was more relieved than he should have been. Now, he knew that he wasn't crazy. The voice or voices he'd heard were real.

"Are there more of you, or are you alone?" he asked, standing up and peering through the bars of his prison.

The voice hesitated before answering. "There are three of us. The rest of us were taken somewhere else . . . or killed. . . "

Iroh shook his head. There was so much pain held in that voice.

"I am Iroh." He said, gripping the bars. "What do you call yourself?"

He waited for the reply that seemed to take forever. The girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"Suki. My name is Suki. We are Kyoshi Warriors."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had to admit, his uncle's words had affected him. There he sat, in his bed chamber, rolling the words over and over in his head. Was Iroh right? Were Azula and his father both waiting for him to fail? Zuko was almost certain that Azula was. That had, after all, been her reasoning behind telling the entire nation that he had killed the Avatar. To watch him suffer. To watch him fall. 

But, his own father? He knew his father was a stern leader that ruled his nation with a firm grasp. Zuko also knew that Ozai would always put the Fire Nation before his own son. He'd seen that happen many times before.

Since he was a child, Zuko had always dreamt about someday ruling the Fire Nation much like his father did now. He knew that the only way for subjects to respect their ruler was to make them fear that leader. But those dreams had been snatched away from him when he'd been banished. . .

If his father could take away his dreams and rightful place among the Fire Nation so swiftly, what was to keep him from betraying his own son in other ways?

The more he thought about Iroh's words, the more they made sense. The words burned the inside of Zuko's brain, swirling and churning until it was more than he could bare.

"Uhh!" he yelled, grasping at his head, pleading with his own mind to stop. He wanted nothing more than to just be where he was right now, in his own room, the son of the Fire Lord. He wanted to be a part of that family, no matter what the cost was. He wanted, above all, to forget Iroh's words and all the memories that they had created together. . .

Words that he'd been told his entire life found him now. . .

_You are destined to be a prince. . . _

_Lord of the Fire Nation. . . can you imagine it. . . Fire Lord Zuko. . . _

_Everyone will bow before you. . . _

_Choose your own path, Zuko. . . not the one that has been chosen for you. Do what you want to do._

Those last words were his uncle's and they were the ones that he thought about the most. What did he, Zuko, want? Did he really want to be ruler of the Fire Nation, destined to lord over everyone? Or, did he want to choose his own path in life? Were both paths the same?

He'd ignored his uncle's words for a very long time.

But he couldn't. Not anymore.

The two conflicting realities, paths, that were woven through Zuko, tore him, almost ripped him apart from the inside out.

Then, Zuko fell, face first on the floor, his hand still grasping his head. Darkness clouded his eyes and all went black.

* * *

Katara knew that they were in danger. She felt it. Admittedly, knew she was safer in Fire Nation garb than she would have in her Water Tribe clothes, but she still felt vulnerable. 

Katara dared not speak to Aang for the fear that she would be found out. She could almost bet that none of the guards were young girls.

But, she did offer him an encouraging smile every now and then when no one was around.

The wondered aimlessly down a dim corridor void of all light except a few candles that illuminated their path somewhat. They were searching for some a set of stairs or a passageway that would lead to the dungeons. So far, they weren't having the best of luck.

They had ended up back outside twice already and meandered into the kitchen more than once, also. The second time, Katara had allowed Aang to grab something to eat, if only because she was feeling sorry for him.

"Katara, are you sure this was such a good idea? " whispered Aang.

She gave him a warning look that said 'you can't speak to me right now, we'll be caught."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Said Aang, eating a bit of whatever he'd nabbed from the kitchen.

They continued to walk, making a few left turns and a couple of rights until they found themselves looking down an even darker corridor than the one they had encountered earlier.

"Maybe this is it. . ." suggested Katara. Aang shrugged and followed suit.

They came to a large door, the Fire Nation insignia etched on its surface. The door emitted sorrow. Katara glanced at Aang and could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"This must be it . . . whoever's behind this door seems so miserable . . . it has to be Iroh, or at least a prisoner."

Katara inched forward, making little sound, and eased the door open.

"Oh!" she said, her hands flying to her mouth at what she saw. She had the urge to run, to flee, and never look back. But, something overcame her, a deeper, more empathetic part of herself that she rarely let take control.

"Katara, this is our chance . . . we could. . ." said Aang, but he knew that she wasn't listening.

Katara walked slowly forward and kneeled at the crumpled body on the floor. Zuko was in pain, she could tell, despite his closed eyes.

A cold fury shot through her for a split second as she remembered how he had made her think . . . she'd been almost sure . . . that he had changed.

But seeing him, lying there, erased all of that. She knew what Aang had been about to suggest. They had happened upon their enemy, in the most vulnerable spot imaginable. It would have taken very little to make sure that he would never hunt them again.

Katara knew, even before she reached out to feel his forehead, that she would not be able to do that. Not at that moment. At that moment, as she brushed Zuko's hair away from his brow, she felt something stronger than anger. Pity.

She sighed and pulled water forth from the carafe at her neck. She had to heal the fallen prince.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so not to gushy or fluffy. A little fluff is okay every know and then, but probably not for this story. I'd like it to be more serious and realistic. You will NEVER catch me writing a fanfiction about Zuko/Katara or any other of my favorite pairings that is just WAY over the top. I will NOT compromise my integrity or the integrity of the show to make some sappy, love happy, he ran her fingers through her hair, rainbows and daisy's story, that could never happen. That's not how I work. Because, honestly, I think that what I just wrote could happen. Katara isn't so cold-blooded that she would kill Zuko, or anyone for that matter, if they were lying there, helpless.

Please, review!


	4. Choices

Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated. But, I've been busy with classes and trying to find an awesome gothic/dead bride costume for Halloween. So, anyway, here is the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY.

Prince of Fire

Chapter four

Choices

Zuko remained asleep. Every now and then, his eyelids would flutter or he would move a finger. But, his breathing remained slow and steady and his eyes stayed closed.

Katara looked down upon his face with almost-contempt. She couldn't hate him, though, not entirely. When she was younger, not yet educated in the ways of the world, Katara had always tried to see the good in people. Once, when another member of her Water Tribe had pushed her into a snow bank, she'd merely laughed it off as good fun. After all, the girl hadn't meant to hurt her.

Within the last few years, Katara had slowly shed that attitude and replaced it with what she thought was am ore mature perspective. The world is cold. People only want to cause pain, trust no one until they've earned that trust. And even then, doubt.

As she applied more water to Zuko's fire-hot forehead, she wondered if that was the best mindset to go through life with. Were all people cruel, or did some, despite a mask of hate, care after all?

"What's wrong with him?" asked Aang, jarring Katara from her thoughts.

She hesitated before answering. "It's not a physical wound, that much I know. But, he's in a lot of pain." Then, an idea came to her. "I can't heal him completely, but. . . "

Katara pressed her water-covered hand to Zuko's temple. She couldn't fix whatever the problem was because it was embedded so deep. Maybe she could bring the pain out. . .

She focused her energy. She'd never done this before but had heard legends about great Water Benders who were able to take pain from those who were hurting and transmit it into another object, like a rock, or even the water itself.

Katara closed her eyes and searched for something, perhaps a shift in the atmosphere. She dug deeper and deeper until finally, she had it. A white hot sensation engulfed Katara's hand and made her want to cry out, but she clamped her mouth shut. A scene flashed before her eyes and words filled her ears.

_A young Zuko __cowered,__ scar free, in a corner. A woman, who Katara could only take as Zuko's mother, bent down next to the young boy._

_"Zuko, __it's__ all part of your training. You have to learn how to deal with injury." She lifted Zuko's arm, which hung loosely at his side. Horrible gashes and burns covered his entire forearm. She applied a healing lotion to the wounded area._

_"It gets better, Zuko. And, your father isn't doing this to hurt you. It makes people __stronger .__ . . part of the training, I promise." Her words were hushed and pleading._

_She continued, "The next time, just close your eyes and pretend you're somewhere else. It will be over soon. I promise."_

_Young Zuko nodded and pulled his arm tightly around himself as his mother walked away without another word._

Katara recoiled, as the memory resonated all through her being, as well as the pain that went with it. She had tapped into Zuko's pain and taken some of it, but now, she didn't know how to transfer it.

Instead, Katara opened her eyes and let the memory that wasn't her own settle in the bottom of her stomach like an illness.

"Katara, what's wrong?" asked Aang, standing. He refused to come any closer to Zuko than necessary, not out of fear, but hatred.

Katara shook her head and looked at Zuko once more. His face seemed calmer, more serene, and his eyelids didn't move as much as before.

Katara felt a sense of accomplishment, despite the pain that had now become her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exchanging their stories, Iroh and Suki realized that they had a lot more in common than they had thought at first. He had been an accomplice at hunting the Avatar, someone she considered a friend.

"Small world." said Suki, from across the room. It comforted her somewhat to know that she and the other two warriors were not alone in the stone chamber.

"Perhaps, even smaller than we think sometimes. People have much more in common than they ever hope to realize. Enemies often have the same general goal and ideals, just at different ends of the spectrum." replied Iroh, leaning back against the cool wall.

Suki merely waited for him to continue. She enjoyed listening to Iroh's words because they were full of wisdom that she herself didn't understand sometimes.

"For example, my nephew may believe that he and the Avatar are destined to hate each other and fight each other until one of their lives is ended. It may seem as though their lives are two separate paths with opposite goals. The reality is, they have much more in common than most people. I only hope that he realizes that before it is too late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stirred, first moving an arm and then both legs. Katara moved back, she hadn't thought about what would happen once he actually woke up.

She was still in Fire Nation clothing, so at a distance she might not be recognizable, but from this close proximity, he would know instantly who she was. There was no time to leave the room.

Katara took her chances. She was just as good a fighter as Zuko was and she had the upper hand at the moment; her senses were on full alert.

She watched as Zuko opened his eyes, the gold slightly blurred with confusion. He looked around the room, allowing his gaze to rest on Katara, who stood only a few feet away.

He could see the Avatar, and he knew that should have been his primary focus. And, he still felt anger when he looked upon Aang's face. But, it was a cooled anger, more like the remnants of abhorrence rather than actual hatred.

He had felt this way once before, back when he and Iroh were still traveling together and things were finally looking up. He'd had a terrible fever then, and it had taken him days to recover. In the end, he had felt changed, despite the fact that within a short time, that had all been taken away from him. Was this like that time? Had he actually made a choice that was his own?

Zuko stood slowly and watched as Katara inched away even more. She was prepared for a fight, he could tell, but wasn't willing to provoke one.

He considered battling her, he really did. That part of him, the angry, bitter part, wanted a fight. He wanted to hurt her, if only because he'd been conditioned to think that way. A wave of fatigue hit him, and he decided he didn't have enough strength to face any Water Bender, never mind a skilled one.

"Just take it easy, okay?" said Katara, mustering strength from some unknown force. "You're in bad shape."

Zuko glanced at her, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. He sat down on the edge of his bed and watched her guardedly.

He found his voice and spoke, "What are you doing here? After everything, after all the running and hiding, you're just going to walk right in here? That wasn't very smart." He filled his words with as much distaste as he could muster.

"We're not all cowards, Zuko." She said, moving protectively in front of Aang.

Zuko should have been angry at that statement. But, he couldn't help but see the truth behind it. Was he a coward?

"We're tired of running. There's no point to it. The Fire Nation will fall. It's only a matter of time." Said Katara, her hand on the door. "You have to decide which side you want to be on when the time comes."

How was it? Please review, I live off of reviews. No reviews, no story, that's just how it works.


	5. Inhuman

Hey peoples! I usually don't update this slowly, but one review drew some things to my attention that I would like to talk about before I start the next chapter. It was pointed out to me that I spend much more time writing about Katara than I do Zuko. The reason for that is. . . it is very difficult for me to write about Zuko. I want so much for him to be the good guy that I find it hard to write him as the 'bad guy', which he's not. And, the reviewer also said that Zuko was slightly out of character. There is a reason for that too. . . Zuko is a very complex person. I'm not exactly sure what is out of character for him anymore. He went through such a major change at the end of last season and is now right back where he started, so it's hard to figure out exactly what he's thinking or what he would do. But,I'll try my best and I will also try to speed the story along, because apparantly it's going too slow.

Oh, and does anyone else think that Iroh rox? And that 'The Beach' was an awesome episode. . .

Read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince of Fire

Chapter Five

Inhuman

The flame lept forth from Zuko, a fiery whip, and grazed the top of Katara's head just as she prepared to step out of the door. Katara was fast, too. She'd used up a good amount of her water healing the person who was fighting her now, but still had enough left to hold him off.

She bended the water from the flask around her neck as she prepared for another attack. It didn't come. Katara was glad that Aang had slipped out the door to get Sokka and Toph. She wasn't sure how exactly they could help, nor how they could even enter without being captured.

Zuko stood three feet from her, breathing heavily, but not from anger. That one move had taken much more out of him than he'd expected. And, he really hadn't intended for it to be as powerful as it had been. After all, he was just trying to stop Katara, not kill her.

"What now?" asked Katara, not moving from her battle stance. "Are you going to try to kill me? I didn't think even you were that low, Zuko."

Zuko tried to bring his anger up full force. He dug deep down to tap into that fiery resentment that never left him. . . unitl now. Here, his greatest enemy's friend, had wandered into his grasp. . . and he didn't want to kill her.

Katara was unsure whether or not Zuko was just buying time or really didn't want to fight her anymore. She found words to distract him.

"Your mother was very beautiful. She loved you a lot, didn't she?" Katara asked, and hated herself for doing so.

If anything would make Zuko back down, it was that.

"How do you know anything about my mother?" he asked.

"I saw her, and you. When I healed you. . . it was like a memory. She healed you, too. . . " said Katara. She waited for Zuko's response.

Zuko thought a moment and tried to recall a memory, long ago, when his mother had healed him of the vicous wounds that had been inflicted upon him by his own father. He could remember it still, but the details were hazy, a shadow of what they had been.

"She said it was part of the training. I'm not so sure about that, though. . ." said Katara. She couldn't understand why she was saying those things. She should have been trying to keep her enemy calm and yet, all she could seem to do was say things that were bound to make him angry.

Zuko glared at her, tried to send out waves of hate, but couldn't manage to. Instead, he spoke, hoping that words of resentment would spark something in him.

"Stop lying!" he yelled, directing a flame towards Katara. She dodged it and moved behind him without the heat touching her.

He turned quickly and tried once more to make contact, fire on skin, but missed. Katara let the water gather on her right hand, a great orb, and flung it. She hit Zuko squarely in the chest and sent him off balance, landing once more on the floor.

Zuko's breathing was heavier now. Too tired, he couldn't move. His earlier experience had taken something out of him, something that until now, he hadn't known was his fuel. His reason for fighting. His reason for living. Anger.

He'd always been angry. At whom and about what, he had no idea. But it had been his only way of surviving. Now, without that anger, he felt nothing.

It wasn't a particularly pleasant revelation. Zuko almost laughed at the strangeness of it all. Here he was, the prince of the Fire Nation, beaten by a mere peasant Water Tribe girl. One who seemed to tower over him as he lay there.

Katara looked around swiftly as if to make sure that no one was within hearing range. She kneeled beside him once more, but this time his eyes were open.

"Zuko, I know you know where your uncle is. That's why we're here. We need someone to train Aang. Tell me where Iroh is."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and wondered why she would possibly think that he would tell her that.

Katara seemed to answer his question. "You're a good person. I know that, even when you might not. I don't forgive people easily, and I'm probably never going to forgive you for all that you've put us through. You've hurt so many people. But, prove me right, Zuko. Tell me where Iroh is."

Zuko thought for a moment. The bizarness of the situation was only made stranger by the pleading tone in Katara's voice. Why was did she sound so desperate?

"I don't care if you forgive me or not. I don't have to prove anything to you. You're just some girl who think's she's so great because she hangs around with the Avatar. What do you think is going to happen in a few years. . . when he's either dead or gone somewhere else. Do you really think he's going to remember you?" spat Zuko, his voice hard.

Katara's eyes grew wide and she stood up, backing away from Zuko. She hadn't expected somehting that cold from anyone, even him.

But, her face grew hard as stone as she spoke before slipping out the door. "You're not human, you know that? You're just a cruel, heartless, thing who deserves everything you've gotten. And nothing is ever going to change that."

* * *

Katara met up with Aang, Sokka, and Toph as soon as she was out the door. She knew Zuko wouldn't follow them, at least not at the moment. He was too worn out. 

She tried not to let her anger, sadness, hate, pity. . . or any of the other hundreds of things she was feeling right now, show on her face. Her stomach hurt everytime she thought about Zuko's words. Were they true?

Sokka and Toph, now also dressed in Fire Nation clothing, didn't keep up their end of the conversation as usual. Instead, they were unusually quiet, due to their present situation.

They searched until finally, they came to a large circular door, with bars on the windows.

"This has to be it. . ." said Aang. He pushed open the door.

Dozens of guards swarmed them as soon as they stepped through the door. Both Katara and Toph attempted to fight them off, but there were too many. Chains were thrown on the entire group, securing them tightly.

Within seconds, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were behind bars.

"I know one good thing," said Sokka, struggling against the iron that bound him.

"What's that?" asked Toph, sarcastically, "Pillow mints?"

"No," replied Sokka, pointing across the room to a smaller cage, "we found Iroh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter wasn't great, I know. But, I've been sick lately and it's getting to my head. And, report cards come out this week, so I'm freaking out. . . no excuses, I know.

Oh, and never mind how Sokka and Toph got their outfits, they beat up some more guards. How did the guards know where they were? Find out later.

REVIEW


End file.
